Mewtwo Returns
by DarkMoonBeam31
Summary: A psychic pokemon trainer runs into an interesting person. One of my firts fics go easy on me!


  
Prologue  
  
8 years ago---a five year old girl was running through the forest, she had been playing hide and seek with some of the neighborhood kids when she suddenly found herself lost. *where am I?* she thought with tears in her eyes. She continued walking until her legs were sore and her eyelids felt heavy "Maybe I'd better rest," she said to herself, so she made a bed out of leaves and soon fell asleep. She woke up a little while later *what's that noise* she thought although she still had her eyes closed she had a very bad feeling, She opened one eye and screamed at the top of her lungs....  
  
Meanwhile---Mewtwo was walking through the woods his armor clinking as he walked. Why do I get stuck with the night watch he said bitterly And why are we looking for Kangaskhans in the Emerald forest? Suddenly he heard an ear piercing scream, he jerked his head to see which direction it was coming from. Noticing it was coming from a different direction than camp he just let it go. After awhile the screaming died down and loud crying mixed with shrieking began. Now what he muttered. Flying in the direction of the noise he was stunned at what he saw. *A little girl?* he wondered *being attacked by a growlithe?* he floated down to the ground two feet away from the scene. The growlithe stopped attacking the girl and stared at Mewtwo. Mewtwo noticed she was cradling her arm which was apparently broken he raised his hand in the air and without a word sent a psychic blast toward the growlithe who was sent flying. Are you all right? he asked turning toward the little girl. The girl continued crying afraid Mewtwo might attack her. He slowly walked toward the girl taking off his helmet as he did. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. For once in his life Mewtwo actually felt pity for this young child, but he didn't know what it was. What is your name? he asked kneeling down to her. "S-S-Sonia," she replied. Where do you live Sonia? he asked gently. "I-in Silver city," she said becoming more confident that he wouldn't hurt her. "Who are you," she asked her broken arm forgotten. "and how come I hear you in my head?" I'm Mewtwo and I'm psychic Mewtwo said placing a finger on her forehead. "What are you doing?" she asked. You can be psychic too Mewtwo replied his voice low. Soon her forehead began to glow and after it faded a light purple, star-shaped, jewel was where his finger had touched. Now think about the place you want to be and concentrate really hard and you'll be there he said when the process was done. "Okay," she whispered she did a she was told and was soon fading from sight good bye Mewtwo she said silently in his head. Bye he whispered back although she couldn't hear him.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Present---Sonia was walking down the road to Turquoise city home of the Dragon Gym. she was now 13 years old with long silver hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and the star jewel on her forehead covered by her long bangs. She was a psychic pokemon trainer with a Kadabra, Alakazam, Hypno, Jynx, and Mr. Mimie. Her Kadabra walked around by her side and was actually her strongest pokemon. "Well Kadabra ready to beat another gym," she asked looking over at him. "Ka da bra bra," Kadabra said. (you bet I am) She giggled at Kadabra, "But first lets get something to eat." Kadabra nodded its head. After fifteen minutes they walked into town and began searching for a restaurant. How about this one Kadabra said to her pointing to a cafe. "Sure," she replied walking through the doors.   
  
30 minutes later--- Sonia and Kadabra were bent over a town map trying to find the gym "Now lets see we go down Green avenue then we-." She was cut off by the sound of an argument behind her. "Ash you're so lazy you haven't gotten a gym badge in a long time!" a girls voice shouted. "I would but I don't know where one is," the boy named Ash said. "Excuse me," Sonia said turning around, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation-." "You shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations," the girl snapped. "Well you shouldn't shout them for everyone to hear," Sonia replied coolly, "but if you like I can take you to the local gym." "Wow really?," Ash asked, "you sure we wouldn't be a bother?" "No, it's no problem in fact I was just going there," Sonia replied, "By the way I'm Sonia and this is Kadabra" "Hi I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," he said. "I'm Misty," the girl said. And I'm Tracy," the second man said. "Well shall we go," she said standing up. "Sure lets go," Ash said. They walked down the roads and streets for about 20 minutes when they finally found it. "Wow," Ash said in awe. "Pika pika," (No kidding) pikachu said. The building was two stories tall painted an Ivory color with Dragonite statues in the front on both sides of the door, the door frame looked like stone dragonairs, and the handles of the door were tiny dratinis carved from crystal. "Lets go in," Sonia said quietly. They all walked through the massive doors and into a dark room "Who is it that challenges me and my pokemon," a man said. Suddenly the room lit up and all of them could see an Olympic sized pool in the middle mans voice said. "I do," Ash said. Misty, Tracy, Sonia, and Kadabra walked over and sat in the bleachers. "who are you?" the man asked. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," he replied. "I accept the challenge," the man said smiling. Floating around in the water were realistic looking ice platforms and on the other side of the pool was a man. He looked about 30 with black hair, piercing green eyes, and tanned skin. "2 pokemon if you win you will earn the Dragon badge," the man said holding up a badge that looked like a crystal purple Dragonair curled up. "All right," Ash said, "Pikachu go!" The man smiled, "I choose you." with a flick of his hand he tossed a pokeball and a Dragonair popped out onto one of the platforms across from pikachu. "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash shouted. The Dragonair dodged the attack easily "Dragonair Hyper beam," The man called out. Dragonair pulled back and shot out a Hyper beam that made Pikachu faint. "Pikachu no!" Ash shouted running to it. "Pika pika chu pi, (I'm sorry Ash I tried) pikachu said weakly. "It OK," he said softly he walked over and handed it to Misty, she pulled out a potion and used it on Pikachu. Once he was sure pikachu was all right he returned to the edge of the pool. "Bulbasaur I choose you," he shouted throwing a pokeball. Bulbasaur popped out and landed on the platform. "Use solar beam," Ash shouted. As bulbasaur was gathering light for the Solar beam the lights went out. "What the?" Sonia asked. "Oh no," Misty groaned, "not again." Suddenly a spotlight hit two figures and a meowth. "Prepare for trouble," the woman said. "Make it double," the man said. "Why do they do this," another man asked putting his hand on his forehead. "Could you please go away?" Ash demanded, "were trying to have a match." "Quiet twirp," the woman snapped, "we're here to steal pikachu so hand it over." "I doubt that's gonna make them do it," the second man said annoyed. "Oh shut up Alex!" the woman snapped. "Well it's true Jessie," Alex said getting really mad. "And don't try to deny it James you know this never works they just beat us in the end." Sonia looked down at Kadabra and smiled, Teleportation the next instant Kadabra was gone and reappeared behind Team Rocket. "Kadabra psychic attack now!" Sonia shouted. "Huh?" James asked turning around. "What," Jessie said. "Uh oh," Mewoth said. Kadabras' eyes began to glow and he sent them flying through the roof. "Team Rockets blasting off again," they shouted. Followed by Alex saying, "I told you." Kadabra teleported by Sonia side. "Good job Kadabra," she said smiling at him. "Kadab bra, (no problem) he said holding up his fingers in a V for victory. "Shall we get back to the battle," the gym leader said suddenly. "Yeah sure," Ash said, "Bulbasaur solar beam!" "Dragonair dive into the pool," the gym leader said. Dragonair dove just as the solar beam passed by, it swam over to Bulbasaurs platform and stuck it's head out one foot away from bulbasaur. "Dragonair Fireblast," the gym leader called. Dragonair did a massive fireblast which struck bulbasaur head on and sent it into the water. "Dragonair is the victor," the gym leader shouted. "Bulbasaur return," Ash called disappointed. "Any other challengers," the Gym leader called out to the bleachers. "You go Sonia," Ash said sitting down next to Tracy, "we'll watch." She nodded to Ash and looked at Kadabra and smiled. "I challenge you to a match," she said standing up. "Very well then," the Gym leader replied. she walked over to the area Kadabra in tow. "I will use Dragonair," the Gym leader said. "Jynx I choose you," Sonia called. A Jynx appeared out of the Pokeball just as Tracy whipped out his sketch book. "I'll have to sketch this match," he said. "Remember," Misty said smirking, "your to draw the Pokemon not the trainer." "Dragonair slam," the gym leader shouted. "Jynx Ice punch," Sonia called. Dragonair raced at Jynx to do slam just as Jynx pulled back its arm and punched it in the nose, the Dragonair fell back in the water and came up frozen solid. "Wow incredible," Tracy said drawing as fast as he could. Misty looked over his shoulder and screamed, "I SAID DRAW THE POKEMON NOT THE TRAINER!" "Gyrados I choose you!" the gym leader shouted, "Dragon rage!" the blast hit Jynx full force but it still had some energy left. "Jynx thunder," Sonia called. Jynx placed its hand in the water and sent thunder directly toward Gyrados who fainted instantly. "Yeah we did it!" Sonia called happily. "I admit defeat you win the Dragon badge," the Gym leader said approvingly. Sonia teleported over to the Gym leader and he gave her the badge. "Let's go take our Pokemon to the Pokemon center," Ash said when they left, "Congratulations on the badge Sonia." "Thanks," she replied happily. When the got to the pokemon center the got their Pokemon healed and then parted on their separate ways.  



End file.
